Travesuras
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Deliberadamente, él había seducido a una de las profesoras de la institución que dirigía, valiéndose de su rango. De hecho, si Sakura Haruno no hubiese accedido tan a la ligera a sus insinuaciones; posiblemente esto no hubiese acabado en una relación consensuada sino en acoso sexual./ [NejiSaku]
1. Mala conducta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno/ Leve OoC en los personajes/ Desvarios de la autora.

**Espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Travesuras**

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Mala conducta**

**...**

A grandes rasgos, Sakura Haruno tenía la vida perfecta.

Había triunfado en el amor y en los negocios. No obstante, cuando decidió mezclar ambas áreas, no se dio cuenta que acababa de juntar los ingredientes perfectos para mandar su vida al garete. Y era hoy, tres meses después de haber obtenido el trabajo de sus sueños, que se daba permiso de admitir el error que había cometido cuando aceptó el puesto de profesora de biología en una escuela para señoritas de la ciudad de Konoha.

Allí empezó todo.

―¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hanabi esta vez? ―le preguntó el director cuando la vio entrar a su oficina, azorada.

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto al decir:

―Tienes que hablar con ella; si sigue con esa actitud va a suspender el año.

Neji Hyuga, quien además de ser el director de la institución desde hace unos meses (cuando Hinata Hyuga renunció al cargo para huir con su amor de infancia) era primo de la imputada, lanzó un suspiro de frustración mientras se acariciaba la frente.

―Ya no sé qué hacer con ella ―confesó, frunciendo el ceño exageradamente cuando Sakura le entregó los dos últimos parciales que Hanabi había reprobado―. Cumplirá dieciocho en un par de años y será incontrolable.

―Solo necesita más atención, Neji. Su papá murió, su hermana se fue y tú has sido muy duro con ella; está desorientada. ―Un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de la mujer―. Tal vez si le pides a Hinata que venga a verla…

―Hanabi sigue sin querer hablar con ella.

―Todavía piensa que la abandonó ―farfulló Sakura, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Neji hizo un gesto de resignación que implicaba un tácito reconocimiento a lo afirmado por ella.

―Estás jodido, entonces.

―¡Oye! ―la increpó el hombre con un tono de falsa acusación al tiempo que se levantaba de la poltrona; todo rastro de mal humor había desaparecido―. ¿Qué es esa manera de hablarle a tu jefe?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sumisa.

―Es producto del estrés ―se justificó cuando tuvo a Neji a un palmo; demasiado cerca―. Kiba llega mañana.

―¿Por fin se lo dirás? ―Quiso saber a la par que la divisaba con esa profunda mirada plateada.

No hubo respuesta verbal; en cambio, el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó cuando los labios de Neji se posaron sobre su oído. A continuación se le escapó un jadeo cuando él la sujetó contra sí, posesivo.

―¿Le dirás a tu prometido que dormiste conmigo? ―insistió el hombre, besándole el cuello.

―Lo de anoche fue un error ―replicó ella, presa de un estremecimiento incontenible.

―Eso dijiste anoche y la primera vez y la siguiente.

Sakura jadeó. No entendía cómo es que no era capaz de resistirse. Antes de entrar a trabajar allí, ella estaba segura de amar a su novio; tanto así que antes de abordar el tren que la traería a Konoha, había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Kiba Inuzuka, un respetado veterinario que había conocido durante sus vivencias universitarias. La vida no le alcanzaría para arrepentirse.

―He cometido muchos errores los últimos tres meses ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si de repeler un hechizo se tratara.

_Nada más cierto_, ratificó Sakura para sus adentros; pues siempre estuvo segura de que Neji la había embrujado.

―¿Ah sí? ―se mofó él, desabotonándole la blusa.

Hasta el sol de hoy, Neji tampoco lograba explicarse cómo es que siendo el hombre estricto que era había caído tan bajo. Deliberadamente, él había seducido a una de las profesoras de la institución que dirigía, valiéndose de su rango. De hecho, si Sakura Haruno no hubiese accedido tan a la ligera a sus insinuaciones; posiblemente esto no hubiese acabado en una relación consensuada sino en acoso sexual.

―¡Neji, eres mi jefe!

―Entonces te despido.

―No me estás tomando enserio ―reclamó ella, escurriéndosele de los brazos.

―Sí lo hago; por eso voy a despedirte.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió que esto no era una broma. Neji le explicó:

―Así dejaras de mortificarte por las travesuras de Moegi y Hanabi; y podremos dormir juntos.

Era el plan perfecto; excepto porque...

―Me gusta mi trabajo ―sentenció Sakura; la expresión adusta.

―Pensé que te gustaba más dormir conmigo ―la retó, sonriéndole con sorna.

Justo cuando ella iba a responderle algo como: _Yo podría decir lo mismo_. La alarma contra incendios se activó. Sakura dio un respingo, atolondrada. Neji, un poco más parco, tomó unos documentos de su escritorio para luego guiar a la profesora hasta la salida de emergencia, mientras ella intentaba, sin mucho éxito, abrocharse la blusa con las manos trémulas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el jefe de bomberos salió del edificio y le comunicó a Neji que se trataba de una falsa alarma. Pues lo único conseguido en las instalaciones que pudiera haber ocasionado algún daño eran unos papeles parcialmente quemados.

Neji y Sakura cruzaron una mirada de circunstancia cuando advirtieron que se trataba de los exámenes reprobados de Hanabi Hyuga; los mismos que ella había ido a entregarle a la dirección. A la Haruno se le subieron los colores al rostro y el estómago le bajó al piso. Neji, sin embargo, solo atinó a fruncir la nariz, hastiado; añorando los días en los que su prima era el vivo ejemplo de una niña bien educada. Cuando ambos superaron la conmoción de verse descubiertos por la menor de los Hyuga, trataron de ubicar a la susodicha en su campo visual.

―¡Hanabi! ―exclamaron a coro al verla petulante entre la concurrencia estudiantil.

* * *

**Sé lo que piensan: esto no tiene pies ni cabeza. Lo cierto es que se trata de una idea aislada que no me daba tregua. Así que, bajo toda la presión que estoy ahora, decidí escribirla. Ojalá les haya gustado. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	2. La entrevista

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Leve OoC en los personajes/ Universo alterno/Desvarios de la autora.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Travesuras**

**…**

**Capítulo 2: La entrevista**

**…**

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Sakura tragó grueso cuando sintió la primera gota de sudor frío rodar desde la base de su nuca por el largo de su columna vertebral. Intentó, obteniendo ridículos resultados, controlar la tanda de espasmos que sucedían a esos atípicos episodios de hiperventilación; su cuerpo, sin embargo, parecía coludido con su desventura con tal de hacerla quedar como una completa idiota. Respiró profundo, acopiando fútilmente la mayor cantidad posible de entereza, pero aquellos exuberantes ojos grises –que la divisaban como si se tratase de una criatura extinta hace billones de años- lograban ponerla inusualmente nerviosa.

Para colmo de males, su rubor era un claro heraldo del efecto que ese hombre de traje caro y elegante, que recién acababa de conocer, empezaba a tener en ella. Neji Hyuga, un hombre demasiado apuesto como para ser un simple mortal, siguió escrutándola sin pudor alguno, limitándose a tomar nota mental de las reacciones de la entrevistada. Mientras esperaba a que ella le diera una contestación, sus ojos volvieron a caer descaradamente sobre el borde de encaje que adornaba el discreto escote de la blusa de seda blanca; la misma que sin sospecharlo ahora, meses más tarde se convertiría en su favorita, y que Sakura llevaba bajo un fino bléiser negro, apenas consciente de que lucía el atuendo más sexi que Neji jamás le había visto puesto a una mujer. Tan absorto estaba en la postura temblona de ella, en el movimiento vacilante de sus labios y en la espesa gota de sudor que en ese momento seguía el recorrido por su clavícula, que no fue consciente de su inusual desfachatez hasta que la voz de la docente lo sacó de golpe de sus impúdicas cavilaciones.

―¿Perdón? ―repitió ella; su voz pareció agitarse.

―Le pregunté que si era soltera, señorita Haruno.

Ella pestañeó, enervada. Cuando la mirada gris comenzó a acerarse a medida que su silencio se prolongaba, Sakura volvió a tragar el nudo de su garganta, tratando de entender por qué Neji Hyuga –el director encargado del internado de señoritas más prestigioso de Konoha- estaba más interesado en conocer detalles tan irrelevantes de su vida privada, en lugar de prestarle la merecida atención a los seis pliegos –más anexos- que certificaban su excelente trayectoria como docente.

―Lo digo ―continuó el hombre, clavando la vista en el resumen curricular que yacía sobre el escritorio; mostrándose por primera vez flemático al tiempo que se acicalaba la manga de la camisa―. Porque de existir un señor Haruno, usted tendría muy difícil alojarse como profesora de planta. Y en la solicitud que enviamos a la compañía de RRHH, explicábamos claramente que más que un simple profesor con conocimientos extensos en la cátedra, requeríamos de alguien que pudiera fungir en la difícil tarea de impartir disciplina y carácter a las estudiantes que están bajo nuestra tutela. Y eso solo puede hacerse a través de un monitoreo continuo…

―No estoy casada ―murmuró Sakura, aclarándose la garganta; mitad sorprendida por el arranque de profesionalismo del director –que definitivamente ya no parecía interesado en ella- y mitad angustiada por las pocas probabilidades que su condición le daba de poder obtener el empleo que tanto había buscado―. Y, sí, estoy plenamente consciente de las exigencias de la institución. Además de creer que soy la persona indicada para el cargo, estoy segura que lograré ganarme la confianza y el respeto de las chicas.

―Eso es un poco petulante de su parte ¿no cree?

Sakura se irguió cuando notó la seriedad de Neji, pero no respondió a su pregunta; básicamente, porque él no le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

―Hablamos en su mayoría de adolescentes, señorita Haruno. ¿Qué le hace creer que puede controlarlas?

―No planeo controlarlas.

―¿Ah, no?

―No ―espetó, experimentando otra sucesión de espasmos cuando Neji se inclinó hacia adelante, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

―¿Y cómo piensa evitar que la vuelvan loca?

―No lo harán.

Sakura se enderezó en su silla para marcar distancia, pero no le sirvió de nada porque sentía la mirada de Neji palpando cada centímetro de su piel. El rostro comenzó a arderle.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Otra vez se sintió perpleja. Cuando puso un pie en el instituto y corroboró quienes eran los otros aspirantes al cargo, Sakura se había insuflado de tanto ánimo, que estaba segura que ella saldría de allí ostentando el título de profesora de bilogía. Esa seguridad, no obstante, se fue el carajo cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron en el pasillo con los de Neji Hyuga. Aún sin saber que él era el director y el encargado de decidir quién se quedaba con el puesto, supo que ese hombre la pondría en horribles aprietos.

La profesora obvio la siguiente gota de sudor que rodó por su espalda y trató de concentrarse en dar una respuesta decente. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y finalmente, continuó:

―Como bien dijo, son adolescentes, no terroristas. Además, si no lo ha notado, soy una profesional.

Neji soltó una carcajada seca.

―Tres meses.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Sakura con una ceja arqueada y el ánimo caldeado por el insulto implícito en la risa de Neji―. No lo entien…

―En tres meses se habrá arrepentido de no haber tratado de controlarlas desde un principio.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de denuedo, que fue reemplazada de inmediato por una de turbación.

―¿Eso quiere decir que tengo el empleo?

―Claro que sí ―declaró Neji, alzándose de hombros con obviedad―. Sería un idiota si la dejara ir con estas referencias.

Neji se puso de pie, dejando sobre el escritorio la carpeta con el expediente de Sakura y se guardó para sí las otras razones por las que había decidido –nomás verla- que ella ocuparía la vacante que su prima Hinata había dejado cuando decidió desligarse de la familia. Claro que no le diría, que sus largas y torneadas piernas, ocultas bajo esas –demasiados conservadoras- pantimedias negras o el para nada pronunciado escote de su blusa, eran el principal motivo por el cual él la quería allí; bajo el mismo techo, las 24 horas del día, los siete días a la semana y los meses del año que fueran posible.

No se lo diría porque todavía no lo sabía.

Con las mejillas ruborizadas a más no poder, ella aceptó dichosa -dándole un apretujón enérgico a la mano que él le tendió para sellar el contrató- porque aún no lo sospechaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que ello implicaba; del lío en el que se estaba metiendo.

―Ah, señor Hyuga ―dijo ella, alisándose las costuras de su falda con algo de nerviosismo.

El aludido desvió la mirada de los movimientos de Sakura y mientras acomodaba el nudo de su corbata azul le dedicó una mirada frontal.

―¿Sí?

―Inuzuka ―murmuró como aclaratoria; él, sin embargo, solo se mostró confundido―. Es el apellido de mi prometido.

Neji logró mantener el control sobre su mandíbula, pero sus ojos se expandieron por una milésima de segundo, dando acuse de su desconcierto. Aunque su rostro se reordenó enseguida, Sakura notó la dureza repentina de sus rasgos y la diferencia en su voz cuando volvió a hablarle:

―Bienvenida a Konoha.

Tres meses y un conato de incendio después, en la víspera del reencuentro con su prometido, el no haber tenido la iniciativa de controlar a sus estudiantes, no era lo único de lo que se arrepentía Sakura.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste esta idea, que si bien decidí introducirlo como un capítulo más de esta historia, no es necesariamente una serie. Pues aunque planeo continuar subiendo capítulos ambientados en este mundo, con los mismos personajes y situaciones, no seguirán un orden establecido. Serán, más que todo, fragmentos aleatorios de situaciones que se me vayan ocurriendo. Nada de drama; nada de tristezas: solo risas y situaciones estresantemente insólitas. Espero me hagan saber lo que opinan. **

**Próximo capítulo: Cena para tres.**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
